Past, Present and Future
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: When your past collides with your present it defines your future.When the gang save a girl who is set to marry Gisbourne, they find out that there are somethings that they all have in common. Series 3 and Series 3 characters. A/K. R/I. M/Ju.
1. Preview

_**Hey, this is a quick AN.**_

_**So this is my first RH story and its set during series 3**_

_**I do not own Robin Hood the BBC do - if I did Allan would be with Kate already :D**_

_**So this story is about how the past, present and future all combine to define our characters**_

_**Just to warn all of you. The laptop I write this on DOES NOT HAVE WORD!**_

_**I know there are spelling mistakes so please dont leave comments telling me I spelt things wrong... because I already know!**_

_**This is just a preview... I wont write anymore if people dont want it!**_

_**Included are the histories of the main characters - I made these up! They are not true!**_

_**Um... I own Juliet, Sophie, Rose, Rebecca, Kennith, Joseph and Annabelle**_

_**Thats it really... leave a comment if you like... You can also leave idea's about what you want to happen in the future.... if I continue writing this. **_

_**Couples include**_

_***Allan/Kate**_

_***Robin/Isabella**_

_***Much/Juliet**_

_**So thanks again and I hope you like it!**_

_**Mia -x **_

_**Allan A Dale - 21**_

_Allan A Dale was born on 16th July to Peter A Dale and Grace Morgan. The first few years of Allan's life passed easily and with much laughter, he would help his Mother when need be and would go hunting with his Father every other day. When Allan was four his brother Thomas was born. Things started to change when Thomas was six months old. His father didn't want anything to do with him and would rather go off alone, stating it was too dangerous for a child to join him. Allan knew he wasn't going hunting, for a four year old child he new after years of hunting with his Father that he was a good shot, never before had he come hime with nothing. Soon Allan and Thomas were joined by another sibling. Annabelle A Dale was born on 23rd December and only had a few short days with her Mother. Grace Morgan died on 25th December leaving Allan, Thomas and Annabelle alone. Allan knew something was wrong with his Father and his suspicions were conferned when one night Peter arrived home to a crying baby and isted of picking up his wailing daughter he struck her. Allan was six. Untill he was sixteen Allan looked after his family, taking beatings for Thomas and Annabelle when ever possible, stealing food to feed his growing baby siblings. When Allan was seventeen and Thomas was thirteen something dreadful happened, one night they arrived home from the local butchers to find their Father sat at the head of the table beckoning them to sit. Thomas questioned where Annabelle was and their father flew into a rage. Annabelle at twelve had been placed into the care of Squire Hudson and was to be married in three weeks. Allan screamed and yelled. He was beaten badly untill Thomas pulled his father of his bleeding first born. Peter A Dale was a broken man. Allan told Thomas to pack a bag and leave for their grand-mothers. On 15th May Peter A Dale was left with nothing. His wife was dead. His son's had run away. And he had sold his daughter. Allan never looked back. Thomas was dead, he knew that. But one part of him wanted to see his sister one last time, the only thing he remembered was her deep chocolate eyes that would look at him with such love._

_**Kate - 19**_

_Kate Berton was born on 19th June to Christopher and Rebecca Berton. Kate had a happy childhood. She helped her mother with their pottery business and would sit and wiat for her Father to arrive home to read her a bedtime untill her second birthday her Mother's sister lived with them with her infant daughter who was a year younger than Kate. When Kate was three her brother Matthew was born. Kate knew this had made her Father very happy because when he would come home, he would fuss over baby Matthew and leave Kate be. She thought this was because he was a baby and babies needed attention. Kate understood that. When Kate and Matthew were growing up they were the best of friends. When Matthew was one he spoke his first word. Kate. Years passed and Kate grew into a young girl. Still her Father would notice Matthew before Kate, but she was fine with that, she had her Mother. When Kate was tweleve and Matthew was ten their Mother discovered she was having another baby. Kate was excited and so was Matthew. Christopher was not as happy as his growing family. Kate noticed he would come home smelling funny and would act strangely. After years of beging second to her brother Kate's suspicions were confermed when Christopher come home and ran staright to Kate. On 16th January Christopher Berton left. Rebecca had her baby two days later. Another girl. Maggie Berton. Kate grew up remembering her Father but not wishing to ever meet him again, he had put her family through to much. She lost her brother. She would not loose her Mother and Sister to._

_**Tuck - 37**_

_Tuck McGowan was born on 20th October to Kenneth and Rose McGowan. His mother died two weeks after his birth. Tuck grew up and knew he was resendented by his Father. Tuck understood, he had taken the love of his Fathers life. When Tuck was thirteen his Father died. Tuck thought this would be a new start. From the age of fourteen to seventeen he was cared for by his mother's family. At eighteen Tuck met Sophie. Immediatly he loved her. When Tuck was nineteen he left for rome. After leaving Sophie in the middle of the night, Tuck lived in Rome untill he was 30, traveling around england untill he found his place with Robin Hood. Tuck knows he has a past but what will happen when that past catches up with him?_

_**Little John - 38**_

_John Little was born 13th June to Mark and Maggie Little. John grew up in a loving environment, his Father would take him to work at the black smiths. His Mother would treat him to foods she knew he loved. John grew up happy. When he was thirteen his Mother had a baby. A little girl who when was born did not draw breath. John was allowed to name his sister on the day she was both born and died. As he looked at her he smiled she was in heaven now, looking after her big brother. John Little named his little sister Angel. When John was fifteen his Father died. He had been ill for a while and John was sad to see him go. But he knew Angel would be looking after her Daddy just like she'd been looking after him. Maggie Little died when John was seventeen. At eighteen John met and married Alice Little. At twenty two John Little was outlawed and he became Little John. At 30 Little John joined Robin Hood and learned of his son. Little Little John. At 30 John watched as the best part of his life walked away. But John knew his little Angel would be watching over them just like she had always been doing. _

_**Much - 21**_

_Much Peters was born 2nd March to Lucas and Genesis Peters. When he was four his Mother and Father were killed by soilders. Much was left in the care of his uncle. At five Much was sold to lord Franklin of Locksely. Much became his son, Robin's, man servent. Soon the boys became best friends and were inseperable. When Lord Locksley died, it had been Much that held his Master through the night as he cried. At sixteen Much followed his Master to the Holy Land. The things he had seen were terrifying. Grown men crying out for their mothers, their loved ones. But Much was okay, the one person he loved in the whole world was here. His brother, Robin. At nineteen Much returned to england. A free man. But he still followed his Master. Much became an outlaw and once again became a servent. But he didnt care. Now he had others to love. Allan. .Little John. And of course Robin. But the one thing Much wanted more than anything was for someone to love him and not like a Brother or a Son. To love Much for him. _

_**Robin - 21**_

_Robin of Locksley was born 6th April to Lord Franklin and Lady Elisabeth of Locksley. When Robin was three his Mother died in child birth. His Brother had died as well. Elisabeth and Daniel were burried next to eachother on 8th October. At five Robin learned what friendship was when he met his best friend Much. Robin began to view Much as the Brother he never got to have. When Robin was fourteen his father died. Much held Robin through the night as he sobbed. First his Mother. Then his Brother and now his father. On 7th July Franklin of Locksely was burried next to his wife and his son. Robin was left alone. At sixteen Robin went to the Holy Land to serve his King. Much came with him. Robin would have nightmares of the Holy Land. He would see men die and screaming for thier Mothers. Something Robin couldn't do. At seventeen Robin was injured he did not cry for his Mother, for his Brother or for this Father but he cried for Much. And he was there. At nineteen Robin returned to England with Much by his side. When he became an outlaw, Much was by his side. When he burried Marian, Much was by his side. On 9th June Robin met Isabella and once again he began to fall. Robin tried not to, he lost everyone he loved. But he looked round and saw Much, pottering in the kitchen he smiled to himself. He still had someone he loved. His Brother. _

_**Guy of Gisbourne - 27**_

_Guy of Gisbourne was born 5th May to Simon and Annaylse of Gisbourne. Guy grew up knowing of his status. He relished in the fact that the people of Gisbourne had to worship him. Guy loved his childhood. When he was nine his sister Isabella was born. Guy loved his sister and would do anything for her. When guy was fourteen he got into his first fight. Some of the local boys from Gisbourne had been teasing Isabella so Guy had stood up for his sister. Everytime Guy raised his sword he saw his sister innocent face. When Guy was fifteen his Mother died. When Guy was twenty-two his Father died. Isabella was thirteen. Guy had to make a choice. He choose to sell his sister. Guy covered his hurt by pretending he didnt care. But he did. When Isabella arrived he pretended like he didnt care. When inside he was rejoycing. She was back. And they were together. No one could ruin this. But he didnt count on his sister developing something for someone he must kill._

_**Isabella Thornton - 18**_

_Isabella Thornton was born 10th April to Simon and Annalyse of Gisbourne. Isabella is the youngest child and always looked up to her big brother Guy. Isabella was six when her Mother died, and thirteen when her Mother died. Three weeks after her Mothers death, Guy sold Isabella to Squire Thornton. Isabella was abused and molested through out her marriage to Thornton and at the age of eighteen she left her husband to seek protection of her big brother. Isabella doesnt know what love is, so what happens when she begins to feel things for her brothers sworn enemy?_

_**Juliet Berton - 18**_

_Juliet Monroe was born 23rd February to Sophie Berton and an un-known father. Juliet grew up with her Mother and her Aunt's family. Juliet and her Mother moved away once her Aunt became pregant with her second child. When Juliet was four her mother met and married Joseph Monroe. Juliet did not like Joseph as he would abuse and hit her. Juliet and her Mother were subject to many beatings but they all stopped when Sophie became pregnant with her second child. Kennith Monroe was born when Juliet was seven. Juliet never cared much for her step father but loved to look after he little Brother, especially when her Mother gave birth to her third and fourth children, Rebecca and Rose Monroe, one named after her aunt and another named after what her Mother described as a very special person's Mother. Joseph was beggining to fall behind on his taxes and when he was threatened to death, he came up with an idea. At the age of eighteen Juliet was sent to Nottingham to marry Sir Guy of Gisbourne, but what happens when she runs into someone she knows will save her?_

_**Someone I never thought I'd see again - Preview **_

_"I dont like this" John said as we all ran towards the open area of Sherwood forest. A few minutes ago the alarm had sounded and we had all gathered up our weapons and headed towards the open door. We were all waiting in position to suprise our latest victims. I looked around and nudged Robin when I saw guards with two horses, a carriage and two of the sherriffs guards. _

_"Get into position. Allan, Kate you two stay together. Much and Tuck come in from the top. John you stay behind me. Lets go Lads" Robin whispered as well all nodded and headed off in our different directions. Allan grabbed my hand and guided me though the branches towards our designated position. When we stopped, I noticed he still had hold of my hand. I giggled and looked up at him._

_"I'm really going to need this hand back Allan" I whispered as he looked at me, then to our hands and quickly let my hand go. I smiled and faced back towards where I knew Robin was. I heard a low whistle and knew it was our que. I smiled at Allan and we both decended down the slope where the others were know holding the guards and carriage._

_"This... Is an Ambush" Much said his sword raised towards the gaurds on horses. _

_"Theres people going hungry" Tuck continued as he walked around one of the guards that was stood behind the carriage._

_"So you tell us what you've got" Allan said as he moved away from my side and walked up to the second guard on a horse._

_"Be honest with us" I continued as I made my way towards the carriage._

_"And we only take one tenth" Robin said as he stood watching us all move in towards our poor victims._

_"LIE" John said as he growled at the other guard that Tuck had missed._

_"Or resist" Allan said as he held one of his swords towards the guard's throught_

_"And we take it all" I said as I ripped open the carriage door. I stopped. Inside the carriage was a girl a little younger than myself. She was dressed in a pale blue maids dress. Her skin was tanned and her black hair was loose around her shoulders, little bits of hair obsured her face. But her eyes. They were a bright green and shone out against the contrast of the dark couch._

_"Kate.. Are you okay?" I heard Allan say as he came over towards me and the girl in the carriage. I looked round and noticed the others were busy taking the one tenth we had told them we would take. So they'd been honest. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Get out of the carriage please" I said as the girl nodded her head slowly and stepped out of the carriage. When she was on the forest floor, I noticed she was smaller than me and her hair wasn't black, it was a deep brown. She looked at her feet as she offered me her purse. I chucked it to Allan, who nodded slightly towards her and then walked off over to Robin._

_"What is your name?" I asked as the girl raised her head slightly. A gust of wind flew through the trees of Sherwood and the young girls hair moved waywordly like my own. I stopped again and dropped my sword. I knew this girl._

_"Kate" Much said as all the boys came over to us. Knowing them they'd tied the guards up and left them sat on the damp forest floor. I took a step closer to the girl and locked my eyes on hers._

_"Juliet?" I said as the girl raised her head fully. She smiled, tears glicening her eyes. _

_"Kate" She whispered as I grabbed her and hugged her tight. I smiled and squeezed her harded. Before letting go after I heard a low cough._

_"Who is this?" Tuck said as he looked Juliet up and down and then looked at me. Much was looking at Robin who was looking at Tuck. John was watching us and Allan was smiling. He obviusly knew that I recognised her._

_"This is someone I never thought I'd see again. This is my cousin Juliet" I said as reaslisation hit the faces of four of the five men infront of me._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I lead her towards a log, she sat down and a tear slid down her cheek._

_"Joseph.. He sent me here. Kate you have to help me." She said as she began to cry. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. I sushed her quietly and rocked her side to side. _

_"Its okay. Tell us what is going on." Robin said as he crouched down infront of her. She looked at me and I nodded._

_"Its okay. You can trust them. This is Robin Hood. That over there is Tuck. The big guy is Little John. The one with the shield is Much. And this is Allan A Dale" I said as I pointed to each of my friends and introduced them to a quieter Juliet._

_"Well he was late with his taxes again. He convinced my Mother that the only way for us to survive is if one of us went to Nottingham. He wouldn't send Kennith and Rebecca and Rose are too young. He sent me Kate. He sent me to marry someone I dont know" She said as I saw red. I had never liked my Aunts husband. He wasn't Juliet's Father, no one apart form my Aunt knew who he was. When Juliet was four, my Aunt married Joseph and had three children with him. Kennith, Rebecca and Rose._

_"Who did he send you to marry?" Tuck said, his voice very quite as he looked at Juliet. His green eyes meeting hers. _

_"Guy of Gisbourne" She whispered. No. It wasn't happening. No._

_"No. I will take you back home myself. You are not marrying Gisbourne. No way" I said as I stood up and Allan placed a calming hand on my shoulder. _

_"Kate. You know what Joseph is like. He wont listen to you." Juliet said her head low again._

_"But he will listen to me" Robin said as we all looked at him._

_"Come on, we havn't much time. Lets get going. John go and get the horses. We leave now" Tuck said as I smiled at Juliet who was beaming up at Robin. She jumped up and hugged him. _

_"Thank you!" She said as Robin smiled and guided her towards the horse she would be riding. John arrived back minutes later and we all saddled up and began to ride to where Juliet lived. The journey didnt last as long as I wanted it to. Joseph was a mean and violent man, he had hit both me and my Mother when Juliet and Aunt Sophie were living with us. He was horrible to Juliet because she wasn't his. God knows what he did to the three that were his children. We arrived at Aunt Sophie's a good hour later. I recognised her house staright away. Aunt Sophie loved roses and placed them round her door and in her garden. These roses were white and were a crisp colour against the brown wood of her small but pretty house. _

_"Katie!!" I turned round and saw two very small red headed girls running towards me. Rebecca and Rose were six year old twins. I smiled and jumped off my horse only to be tackled to the ground by my smallest cousins. I could tell them apart now, as I knew Rebecca had longer curly hair and wore a green dress while Rose had long staright hair and liked to wear yellow, however both girls wore identicle smiles._

_"Ok, ladies I need to get up!" I said as I clambered to my feet, I picked up Rose, the smaller of the two and reached out for Rebecca's hand._

_"I want to be picked up Katie!" She said a small irresistable pout forming on her lips. I smiled and spun her round to face the lads that were walking towards us. _

_"Which one of them do you want to pick you up?" I asked her as she looked the lads up and down. A thoughful look on her face, before smiling and pointing towards one of them._

_"Him!" She said as I laughed._

_"Hey Allan! Come here and carry Rebecca please, she doesnt want to hold my hand and wants you to carry her!" I said as Allan smiled and walked towards us and knelt down to Rebecca and picked her up._

_"See, look your taller than your sister now" He laughed as Rebecca lent down and patted Rose on the head._

_"Yeah, but we can still run faster than you" I said as I began to run with Rose in my arms._

_"No Fair!" I heard Allan yell as he started to run towards us. I laughed and stopped jogging and we slowly walked towards the group together, Rebecca and Rose arguing the whole way there. When we arrived Juliet looked like she would faint and Much was trying to calm her down. Tuck was talking quietly to John and Robin was watching me and Allan._

_"Children look good on you Allan" He laughed as Allan smiled and bounced Rebecca up and down, only for her to lean forward and grasp and Robin._

_"Ok then come here little lady" Robin laughed and took Rebecca from Allan. I smiled as Rose, lent over to Allan and her gladly accepted her into his arms._

_"Look after them. I going to find Sophie" I said as they both nodded then laughed as Rose, now slightly above Rebecca now, patted her hair and smiled. I smiled and walked away, I could hear the girl giggling in the background. I turned the corner and came face to face with the thing I'd been dreading. Joseph._

_"Well look who it is" He said as he walked towards me. I dont know why but I felt like I was frozen to the spot I stood in. He always made me feel like this. Like I was worthless and I really didnt like it. _

_"Are you going to explain to me why you sold my cousin?" I asked stepping forward, gaining back my confidence. I heard the giggles of the twins get closer and I could hear Tuck and John laughing in thier low voices. I looked at him in the eye and saw nothing but anger and hatrid. Before I could do anything he was infront of me and grabbed both my arms. Squeezing me tightly._

_"Do NOT talk to me like that.. understand" He said as he squeezed me a little tighter. I looked at where he was holding my arms, their were red rings around where his hands were and I was sure I would have bruises. _

_"I think you should let me go" I said as he only laughed._

_"Why?" He said, pushing his face close to mine. He really was disgusting. His face was covered in muck and his stubble that had food stuck in it. His breath was disgusting and I felt like being sick. _

_"Because if you don't let her go, we'll make you" I smiled as I heard a very familliar voice. I rubbed my arms as Joseph let me go. I turned to see Allan, Robin, Little John, Tuck, Much, Rebecca, Rose and Juliet. Allan and Robin still had hold of Rose and Rebecca and I could tell they were both scared. Juliet I could see was gripping Much around his arm, as if desperate not to let him go. _


	2. I'd love some water

_**Hey,**_

_**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the lovely comments you left! I really loved reading them xD  
So this is the first Chapter of this story and I think I did and OK job. But I'm sure you will let me know. I own no one from this chapter but characters from others so watch out for them  
So once again I will warn you.. I wrote this on a Laptop WITHOUT WORD. I KNOW there are spelling MISTAKES so you don't have to let me know.  
I'm thinking about setting up a small website for this story.. with the proper histories for our charcters. If I do decide to do this it will most likely be up and running tomorrow '5TH May 2009'. I will post the website link on my profile so go check it out.  
I do NOT own BBC's Robin Hood because if I did last night we would have see Allan and Kate kiss (OMG How AWESOME was last nights episode *Do you love me?* I was in Shipper heaven!!!)  
So once again thanks for reading and I hope you like/love it!**_

_**Mia - x**_

_**PS this chapter is dedicated to the following : lollzie,everysonghasanending, Daylight, togo65 and Narnel**_

**Kate POV**

"Why do we do this?" Much asked in a desperate tone. I giggled and turned back to face the open north road. We were waiting for the arrival of our latest targets. Much, Myself, Allan and Little John were waiting in the bushes for Robin and Tuck to join us. Tuck had come up with a plan of getting the attention of the traveling men and it unfortunatly involved me.

"Over there, look!" John whispered as he pointed towards the cliff directly infront of us. Robin and Tuck were crouching down looking over in our direction. Tuck nodded and then led down , hiding himself fully.

I smiled and began my decent to the open road. I sat myself down, careful to leave my skirt showing off most of my leg. Tuck had come up with the plan of me pretending to be an injured woman who was stuck in the middle of know where with a twisted ankle and could not move. I settled myself and waiting for Robins low whistle to signal that our target was approching. We sat in silence for minutes waiting for the signal, I began to get cold as it was the middle of spring and the wind had picked up considerably. Finally after what seemed like an age, I heard Robins signal and started to call out.

"Help me! Please Help me" I yelled lacing my voice with fake pain. It worked as seconds after my distressed call, two horses came into my view, ridden by two very broad looking men. I couldn't help but feel intimidated, I was sat in the road, my skirt half way up my leg, with two very big looking men comming my way. Why did I agree to this?

"Well, what do we have here?" A gruff voice called back. I placed a look of sympathy on my face and called out again.

"Please, I was running in the forest and I tripped and fell. I think I've hurt my ankle, please help." I said my voice dripping with hurt and sympathy. It worked, as both men decended from their horses and walked over to me. They both knelt down and I finally got a good look at their faces. One was balding and had a very long beard and looked like he hadn't cleaned it in weeks. The other had very light hair and looked considerably younger than the other. His stubble was dark and had peices of food stuck in it. He smelt disgusting and I really didn't want him near me.

"Well then, lets just take a look at that" The younger man said as he placed his hand on my ankle and then ran that hand up my leg. I hoped that the lads could see what was going on because if they didn't come out soon I would end up punching these disgusting rodents in the faces.

"I think you should step away from this young woman" I sighed in relief as I heard Robin's voice comming from high above me.

"And why would we want to do that?" The gruff voice of the older man came again. His breath was disgusting and I felt as though I was going to be sick just looking at him for a second longer.

"Because, This is an ambush" Allan yelled as I smirked at the men infront of me and stood on my perfectly fine ankle. I walked backwards untill I was stood inbetween Allan and Much, my short sword pointed towards them.

"This is how it goes" Much announced his voice not wavering with panic like it had just minutes before.

"There's people going hungry" Allan said his cocky nature shining through.

"So you tell us what you've got" Tuck said as he and Robin emerged from their hiding place in the bushes behind where the men were stood looking confused.

"Be honest with us" I said smiling sweetly at my previous admirers.

"And we only take one tenth" Robin said circling the now angry looking men we had targeted.

"LIE" John growled.

"Or resist" Allan said as myself, he and Much all walked forward.

"And we take it all" I said as I watched the guys moved forward to take the mens valuables.

"How about we broker a deal. We give you One tenth and you give us that girl" The younger man growled as Allan lent over to grasp his purse. I watched as Allan straightened back up and punched the man in the face, upsetting his companion a great deal. Soon there were limbs flying every where as the older man went to attack Allan, who was saved by Much grasping hold of the man's arm. Soon John had him by his arms, his staff poised at the ready.

"Now, that was silly. Now you loose all that you have" Robin said, grasping the purse Allan had in his hands and pulling on the other man's belt to release his velvet purse.

Soon we were back at camp, counting out the money we had taken from those two _lovely _gentlemen. We discovered that we had enough to feed Locksley and Nettlestone today and visit Clun and Wodlow the next day. John however wasn't happy with not visiting all the villages in one day and kicked up a fuss.

"We go to all of them" He said as we all saddled up ready to visit the closest village which happened to be Locksley. I looked round to see Robin shaking his head. I personally thought John was right, but I knew it couldn't be done physically. To me my priority was my Mother and Sister and thankfully they were in the village being fed today.

"John we can't. It is physically possible" Much said as we all headed towards the door. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Much and Robin would take the houses on the left. John and Tuck on the right. While myself and Allan took all the ones with children.

"Look big man, we've got to fed those who need it. There are kids without food John, if we try and get round to all the villages, we wont have enough to feed everyone. Not even ourselves. Then where will the poor be" Allan stated turning back to John, who looked at each one of us in turn.

"This I do NOT like" Was all he said as he pushed passed us all and walked out into the warm forest air. I shrugged when Allan sent me a look and followed John out into Sherwood. The sun was high in the sky which ment it was midday. Locksley was a good hour away and Nettlestone was another two hours after that. By the time we got back it would be sun set which ment we would be having no problems with Gisbourne today.

The ride to Locksley had been quite. No one really felt like talking after John's outburst earlier. That usually happened when John spoke his mind. He would always agree with Robin and it was unusual for the two of them to disagree. And when they did it affected the whole group.

Much would go quite. It was strange to see him like this. Much always had a way of even at the worst possible moment to ask the question we were all thinking. He would go quite and mope around Robin as if nursing a child back to health. I knew he had once been Robin's servent. I had heard the story from John of their last night before travelling to Acre. They thought they would die. Much talked about how he had followed Robin everywhere but still got treated like a servent not an equal. Sometimes, I think Much is still Robin's servent but then I see the looks they give eachother and I know they are more than that. They are Brothers.

Tuck would get figety. He wouldn't be able to keep still. Tuck always had a certain air about him, one that made him seem approchable yet scary. When we would all sit by the fire, he would distance himself from us, close enough to be included but further away to create self peace. Tuck wiggled around in his saddle, his head turning in different directions every once in a while. It was strange to see a man that could stare at someone for a lengthy moment, blink and turn every couple of seconds, it didn't seem like the type of thing Tuck did. To me Tuck was special, not in a romantic way, but the way in which he presented himself. Seeing him like this made him all the more special in my eyes. He seemed Human.

Allan would look at you meaninfully. He would look at you with such emotion that you couldn't help but look back. Allan always depended on his mouth. On his words. To see him lost with out words to speek gave him so much more to say. He would look at Much with sympathy. His eyes going soft and he would slowly blink, giving Much the feeling of empathy and warmpth he needed. He would look at Tuck with admoration. Though he claimed he didn't trust him, the way he looked at these moments made it seem different. And then he would look at me and for a second. Just a split second, something would cross his eyes that made me feel safe. And loved. Maybe it wasn't love but the way it made me feel at these particular moments, when nothing was being said, spoke a thousand words.

We arrived at Locksley an hour later. Still John was not talking so he and Tuck headed off in thier direction immediatly, Tuck moving John forwards. Robin and Much left soon after with Robin muttering a thank you. This left just me and Allan.

"Well come on then. Lets head to yours first. I bet Maggie's dying to see you" Allan said as we headed off down the main path in Locksley. Myself and Allan always did the houses with children and always came to my Mother first. Not because she was more important, because it was easier to say goodbye if I saw her before we actually left for Sherwood. Plus Maggie loved showing Allan all the new potts she had made since our last visit so it was nice for her too.

"Mother come quick! It's Kate and Allan!" Maggie yelled as we approched the house. Maggie was in her favirote purple dress, the one Mother had brought for her on her sixth birthday. She was eight now and it still fit her. She ran up to us and tackled our legs. I smiled and Allan laughed. I watched as she mumbled something about a gift for Allan and grabbed his hand and steered him towards the pottery shack. Mother came out soon after. She looked tired and worn and a little off colour. We didn't speak, just looked at eachother. It had become a thing we did, the only words we would say to eachother were goodbye. I passed her the food and money. She hugged me. We waited for Maggie to return with Allan. Then the hardest part came. I bent down to Maggie's level and gave her a hug. I whispered goodbye in her ear and she nodded.

"Goodbye" I whispered again, this time in my Mothers ear. She nodded and whispered back to and soon myself and Allan were on the way to the next house. John had been right. Being an Outlaw became easier. Leaving your family never did.

Six houses later we were finished and on the way to Nettlestone. The mood was still the same. Quiet and dull. The next few hours passed in the same way. Robin and John did not speak. Much was quite. Tuck wiggled around. Allan sent looks. By the time we got back to the camp, I was quite fed up and irratable.

"Kate, would you like some water?" Tuck asked me as he held out a wooden cup in my direction. Suddenly something clicked in me and I shook my head and stood up.

"No. But do you know what I would like? I would like for this madness to stop! For the love of God, you two, when ever you fight the rest of us suffer. Robin, John was right to want to feed all the villages in one day. Make it fair. But John, Robin did what was best. If we went to all the villages today, more than one family would be starving... and so would we. I will not sit here and listen to well... silence. Get you acts together both of you. We are supposed to be in this together!" I said as I walked over and stood in the middle of the camp. John to my left and Robin to my right.

"Kate's right. I'm sorry" Robin said as he went to shake Little John's hand.

"Me too." He said simply as they clasped hands. I sighed and returned to my seat in between Tuck and Allan. I smiled as I watched John and Robin in a _comfertable _silence. Much was chattering away to Allan who was making little comments that Much laughed at. Tuck was sat perfectly still watching us with a little chuckle. I laughed to and turned to face him. Smiling I said.

"Do you know what Tuck... I'd love some water."


	3. To Juliet

_**Well Hello there lovely people :)**_

_**Just thought I'd drop by and give you another chapter seeing as I have had such positive response, your comments really do mean a lot to me and they do make me smile. Um... so this is the chapter where we meet one of my characters called Juliet, who I personally created for Much :).**_

_**I hope you like it and comment and review, also if you have any idea's for story lines then I would be extermely greatfull.**_

_**Now a little bit for you guys to get involved with. In Chapter five, I want you to create a character who can be involved in either helping Isabella get outlawed, a love interest for Isabella or Juliet or someone to ruin Juliet and Gisbourne's wedding. Write about your character and their history and PM me, send me a picture link (htm) as well and I'll choose the best three. Thanks for you involvement (if you get involved lol).**_

_**So here comes the usual bits ... I am Aware there are spelling mistakes as I do not have word on the computer I write this story on so I am not able to spell check my work. Also I tragically do NOT own the Beeb's Robin Hood *sob*.**_

_**So check it out and drop by and leave a comment and PM me with your characters!**_

_**Thanks Mia - x**_

**Kate POV**

We had a quite couple of days which was a luxuary for us. We only had one run in with Gisbourne and it was safe to say we left him high and dry. As usual we robbed from the rich to give to the poor. We delieved food to the local villages and stopped a couple of hangings... So nothing out of the usual for us.

It was Friday before we actually got some action.

"I dont like this" John said as we all ran towards the open area of Sherwood forest. A few minutes ago the alarm had sounded and we had all gathered up our weapons and headed towards the open door. We were all waiting in position to suprise our latest victims. I looked around and nudged Robin when I saw guards with two horses, a carriage and two of the sherriffs guards.

"Get into position. Allan, Kate you two stay together. Much and Tuck come in from the top. John you stay behind me. Lets go Lads" Robin whispered as well all nodded and headed off in our different directions. Allan grabbed my hand and guided me though the branches towards our designated position. When we stopped, I noticed he still had hold of my hand. I giggled and looked up at him.

"I'm really going to need this hand back Allan" I whispered as he looked at me, then to our hands and quickly let my hand go. I smiled and faced back towards where I knew Robin was. I heard a low whistle and knew it was our que. I smiled at Allan and we both decended down the slope where the others were know holding the guards and carriage.

"This... Is an Ambush" Much said his sword raised towards the gaurds on horses.

"Theres people going hungry" Tuck continued as he walked around one of the guards that was stood behind the carriage.

"So you tell us what you've got" Allan said as he moved away from my side and walked up to the second guard on a horse.

"Be honest with us" I continued as I made my way towards the carriage.

"And we only take one tenth" Robin said as he stood watching us all move in towards our poor victims.

"LIE" John said as he growled at the other guard that Tuck had missed.

"Or resist" Allan said as he held one of his swords towards the guard's throught

"And we take it all" I said as I ripped open the carriage door. I stopped. Inside the carriage was a girl a little younger than myself. She was dressed in a pale blue maids dress. Her skin was tanned and her black hair was loose around her shoulders, little bits of hair obsured her face. But her eyes. They were a bright green and shone out against the contrast of the dark couch.

"Kate.. Are you okay?" I heard Allan say as he came over towards me and the girl in the carriage. I looked round and noticed the others were busy taking the one tenth we had told them we would take. So they'd been honest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get out of the carriage please" I said as the girl nodded her head slowly and stepped out of the carriage. When she was on the forest floor, I noticed she was smaller than me and her hair wasn't black, it was a deep brown. She looked at her feet as she offered me her purse. I chucked it to Allan, who nodded slightly towards her and then walked off over to Robin.

"What is your name?" I asked as the girl raised her head slightly. A gust of wind flew through the trees of Sherwood and the young girls hair moved waywordly like my own. I stopped again and dropped my sword. I knew this girl.

"Kate" Much said as all the boys came over to us. Knowing them they'd tied the guards up and left them sat on the damp forest floor. I took a step closer to the girl and locked my eyes on hers.

"Juliet?" I said as the girl raised her head fully. She smiled, tears glicening her eyes.

"Kate" She whispered as I grabbed her and hugged her tight. I smiled and squeezed her harded. Before letting go after I heard a low cough.

"Who is this?" Tuck said as he looked Juliet up and down and then looked at me. Much was looking at Robin who was looking at Tuck. John was watching us and Allan was smiling. He obviusly knew that I recognised her.

"This is someone I never thought I'd see again. This is my cousin Juliet" I said as reaslisation hit the faces of four of the five men infront of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I lead her towards a log, she sat down and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Joseph.. He sent me here. Kate you have to help me." She said as she began to cry. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. I sushed her quietly and rocked her side to side.

"Its okay. Tell us what is going on." Robin said as he crouched down infront of her. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Its okay. You can trust them. This is Robin Hood. That over there is Tuck. The big guy is Little John. The one with the shield is Much. And this is Allan A Dale" I said as I pointed to each of my friends and introduced them to a quieter Juliet.

"Well he was late with his taxes again. He convinced my Mother that the only way for us to survive is if one of us went to Nottingham. He wouldn't send Kennith and Rebecca and Rose are too young. He sent me Kate. He sent me to marry someone I dont know" She said as I saw red. I had never liked my Aunts husband. He wasn't Juliet's Father, no one apart form my Aunt knew who he was. When Juliet was four, my Aunt married Joseph and had three children with him. Kennith, Rebecca and Rose.

"Who did he send you to marry?" Tuck said, his voice very quite as he looked at Juliet. His green eyes meeting hers.

"Guy of Gisbourne" She whispered. No. It wasn't happening. No.

"No. I will take you back home myself. You are not marrying Gisbourne. No way" I said as I stood up and Allan placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Kate. You know what Joseph is like. He wont listen to you." Juliet said her head low again.

"But he will listen to me" Robin said as we all looked at him.

"Come on, we havn't much time. Lets get going. John go and get the horses. We leave now" Tuck said as I smiled at Juliet who was beaming up at Robin. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She said as Robin smiled and guided her towards the horse she would be riding. John arrived back minutes later and we all saddled up and began to ride to where Juliet lived. The journey didnt last as long as I wanted it to. Joseph was a mean and violent man, he had hit both me and my Mother when Juliet and Aunt Sophie were living with us. He was horrible to Juliet because she wasn't his. God knows what he did to the three that were his children. We arrived at Aunt Sophie's a good hour later. I recognised her house staright away. Aunt Sophie loved roses and placed them round her door and in her garden. These roses were white and were a crisp colour against the brown wood of her small but pretty house.

"Katie!!" I turned round and saw two very small red headed girls running towards me. Rebecca and Rose were six year old twins. I smiled and jumped off my horse only to be tackled to the ground by my smallest cousins. I could tell them apart now, as I knew Rebecca had longer curly hair and wore a green dress while Rose had long staright hair and liked to wear yellow, however both girls wore identicle smiles.

"Ok, ladies I need to get up!" I said as I clambered to my feet, I picked up Rose, the smaller of the two and reached out for Rebecca's hand.

"I want to be picked up Katie!" She said a small irresistable pout forming on her lips. I smiled and spun her round to face the lads that were walking towards us.

"Which one of them do you want to pick you up?" I asked her as she looked the lads up and down. A thoughful look on her face, before smiling and pointing towards one of them.

"Him!" She said as I laughed.

"Hey Allan! Come here and carry Rebecca please, she doesnt want to hold my hand and wants you to carry her!" I said as Allan smiled and walked towards us and knelt down to Rebecca and picked her up.

"See, look your taller than your sister now" He laughed as Rebecca lent down and patted Rose on the head.

"Yeah, but we can still run faster than you" I said as I began to run with Rose in my arms.

"No Fair!" I heard Allan yell as he started to run towards us. I laughed and stopped jogging and we slowly walked towards the group together, Rebecca and Rose arguing the whole way there. When we arrived Juliet looked like she would faint and Much was trying to calm her down. Tuck was talking quietly to John and Robin was watching me and Allan.

"Children look good on you Allan" He laughed as Allan smiled and bounced Rebecca up and down, only for her to lean forward and grasp and Robin.

"Ok then come here little lady" Robin laughed and took Rebecca from Allan. I smiled as Rose, lent over to Allan and her gladly accepted her into his arms.

"Look after them. I going to find Sophie" I said as they both nodded then laughed as Rose, now slightly above Rebecca now, patted her hair and smiled. I smiled and walked away, I could hear the girl giggling in the background. I turned the corner and came face to face with the thing I'd been dreading. Joseph.

"Well look who it is" He said as he walked towards me. I dont know why but I felt like I was frozen to the spot I stood in. He always made me feel like this. Like I was worthless and I really didnt like it.

"Are you going to explain to me why you sold my cousin?" I asked stepping forward, gaining back my confidence. I heard the giggles of the twins get closer and I could hear Tuck and John laughing in thier low voices. I looked at him in the eye and saw nothing but anger and hatrid. Before I could do anything he was infront of me and grabbed both my arms. Squeezing me tightly.

"Do NOT talk to me like that.. understand" He said as he squeezed me a little tighter. I looked at where he was holding my arms, their were red rings around where his hands were and I was sure I would have bruises.

"I think you should let me go" I said as he only laughed.

"Why?" He said, pushing his face close to mine. He really was disgusting. His face was covered in muck and his stubble that had food stuck in it. His breath was disgusting and I felt like being sick.

"Because if you don't let her go, we'll make you" I smiled as I heard a very familliar voice. I rubbed my arms as Joseph let me go. I turned to see Allan, Robin, Little John, Tuck, Much, Rebecca, Rose and Juliet. Allan and Robin still had hold of Rose and Rebecca and I could tell they were both scared. Juliet I could see was gripping Much around his arm, as if desperate not to let him go.

I watched as Joseph released his grip on my arm and made his way over to Much and a very red looking Juliet. Much I noticed wasn't cowering away like he would normally and it suprised me to see him reach of Juliet's hand. I smiled a soft smile and walked over to Tuck and John taking my stance between the two of them.

"Well, Well I see why we have been graced by Kate's presence, you told her didn't you" He spat when Juliet finally met his eyes. She nodded slowly and looked at the floor. This was the usual treatment that Juliet recieved and it made me sick to see the way he lorded over her.

"Look, I am Robin Hood and these are my men, we have come to tell you not to let your daughter marry Guy of Gisbourne" Robin said once Joseph stepped off Juliet and Much. He snapped his head round at the word daughter and I knew this wouldn't end well.

"She is no daughter of mine. But would you mind placing _MY _daughters on the ground. I don't want them near common outlaws" He snapped as he yanked Rose from Allan and pulled Rebecca from Robin. It made me sick to see this going on, especially to two six year old girls. He pulled the girls out of any of our arms reach and yelled for my aunt. I'd never seen her look so tired before. Her usually tidy blond hair was a mess and she looked old and worn, her dress was stained with what looked like blood and small bits of mud specked her face. This was not the Aunt Sophie I remembered.

She cried when she saw me. She ran and flung her arms round me like I was the thing stopping her from being tormented again. Desperate not to let me go. I knew I was going to cry so I quickly released her and wiped my eyes and discreatly as I could. She walked over to Juliet and bekoned her over to where, Joseph, Rose, Rebecca and now Kennith stood waiting.

"Aunt Sophie, this is Robin Hood, and his band of men. Little John, Tuck, Allan A Dale and Much. We've come to plead with you not to let Juliet marry Sir Guy of Gisbourne" I said as Sophie shook her head. Joseph had gotten to her. It was obvious that he had told her to agree of suffer... wait the children would suffer.

"She must. To pay off our taxes. She understands. You should to Kate. Running off with Robin Hood. What sort of example is that" Sophie said, not looking at me, I could tell, she watched a spot to my left, somewhere over by Tuck.

"Well then, we shall pay off your taxes and you can keep your daughter" Robin said pulling out a velvet purse we kept in emergancies. I saw the look of horror on Juliets face as Joseph accepted the purse.

"Master" Much said as I lead my eyes from him to Juliet then to Robin. I tilted my head as a silent question. Let her join us.. or at least stay with us untill she can go somewhere else.

"Juliet, you are welcome to stay with us" Robin said, turing his back on a sobbing Sophie and a stunned, Rose, Rebecca and Kennith. Juliet's face regained colour as once more she ran and hugged Robin.

"Wait, so we get our taxes payed off and the brat leaves? All in one day? My prayers have been answered! Thank you Lord!" Joseph yelled as he waved the money in the air as if thanking God himself. What happened next came as a blur as I watched Much run forward and strike Joseph in the nose. Of course the big fool fell to the ground and clutched at his nose in pain.

"You sir, are not man at all" Much spat as he looked down at the pitifull sight before him. While Joseph was on the ground complaining Juliet said her goodbyes. It was harder for her, she was leaving her mother, sisters and brother. The road back to sherwood was quite. No one really new what to say so we said nothing at all, I think it was better this way as the wounds Juliet wore were new and she needed time to get used to life as well an.. outlaw. We led her to camp and she seemed glad to be what she had effectivly called 'Home'. Robin presented her with a tag and showed her which bunk was her's and presented her with a weapon, a sword a little longer than mine, with a sliver handle, I assumed this had been Djaq's as I had taken hold of Allan's old sword. So we were sat around the fire, with food in our bellies and wine in our cups. Much raised his mug and looked round at us all.

"To Juliet" He said as we all laughed at a blushing Juliet. I raised my cup with the rest of the lads and smiled.

"To Juliet."

_**Preview **_

_**"How are you now?" Allan said to me as we walked down the long North Road to Nettlestone.**_

_**"What do you mean?" I asked, I had been fine all day and wasn't in a bad mood, so I really didn't understand why he was asking me this question.**_

_**"Yesturday.. You were crying" He stated simply as I stopped in my tracks. He'd seen me... He'd been watching me.**_

_**"How'd you know" I asked as he turned round and looked me in the eyes. He just smirked and carried on walking, leaving me to wonder what was going on. **_

**Remember to get your character entries in!**

**Love Mia - xx**


	4. Honey

_**Hey There :)**_

_**So, I thought I'd update and let you guys in on another chapter so here we are again. Um... So this chapter is my fav so far and I think you'll find out why xD**_

_**Really wanted to thank all of you for the reviews.. And your positive response to Juliet :) I created her just for Much because lets face it.. he needs a girl and there is no way he is having Kate or Isabella -- who is mentioned in this chapter and makes her first appearance.**_

_**So here come the boring things ... I dont own Robin Hood the Beeb do :( and I am aware of the spelling mistakes so please don't point them out.. the computer I write this on does not have word and so I can't spell check.**_

_**So here we go ! I hope you like it xD**_

_**Thanks, Mia - x**_

**Kate POV**

It had been a couple of days since Juliet had joined us. She'd settled in well and got on with the lads.. especially Much. They were always together and he never seemed to moan when she was around which was an added bonus. Tuck and John seemed to love her as she always got involved in their chats about religon and what not. Robin and Allan loved to torment her, to which she gave as good as she got. While I was just glad to have her with me again. Today was her first day doing a food drop and it seemed like we would have to split up to cover all the villages and Nottingham.

"So, If Tuck and John take Locksley, Much and Juliet go to Wodlow, Allan and Kate take Nettlestone and I'll do Nottingham" Robin said early on Monday morning. We all knew why we wanted to take Nottingham.. Lady Isabella was being kept at Nottingham castle under the supervision of her brother and the sheriff and Robin loved his near death experances with her.

"Why can't we take Nottingham?" Tuck asked as we all began to head to the food store. Robin stopped and turned back to us. I was fine travelling to Nettlestone with Allan, actually I was quite looking forward to it. Much would be fine as Robin had paired him with Juliet, so it would give him time to show off and try and impress her.

"Because Isabella sent me a message about Gisbourne so I will go to Nottingham" Robin said making it seem like a proper reason which we all knew it wasn't. After my warning from the other day John didn't argue and just went along with Robin's plan. Soon we were headed to the food store and were happily chatting to Juliet who wanted to know about how I became an outlaw.

"Then, we get locked up and I'm left with Allan all day" I laughed Allan nudged me on his way past making Juliet laugh. Much was close by and she looked over in his direction. John, Tuck and Robin were dividing out the food and Much had called Allan over so it left me and Juliet on our own so I thought I'd ask her about Much.

"So you and Much seem to be getting along" I said in a causual tone not wanting to ruin my chance of her actually telling me something. I looked at me and smiled, and not a normal smile an '_I'm so in love_' smile.

"Yeah, he's great."She sighed and looked over to where he stood now having joined the rest of the guys.

"You must really like him" I stated as Juliet turned back to me red raced.

"I do Not!" She tried to argue but I wasn't having any of it.

"We've all seen you. Your pratically joined at the hip!" I said as I watched her try and chew out a comeback. When she was unsuccessfull I just laughed and stood up and walked over to the gang.

"So we meet back at the camp by sundown" Robin said as he passed me my bags of food that I had to give out. We all agreed and said our goodbyes.

Soon myself and Allan were walking along in a comfertable silence. I kept stealing little glances at him every couple of minutes just to see what he was doing.

"How are you now?" Allan said to me as we walked down the long North Road to Nettlestone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I had been fine all day and wasn't in a bad mood, so I really didn't understand why he was asking me this question.

"Yesterday.. You were crying" He stated simply as I stopped in my tracks. He'd seen me... He'd been watching me.

"How'd you know" I asked as he turned round and looked me in the eyes. He just smirked and carried on walking, leaving me to wonder what was going on. Did he know because it had been obvious or was he concerned for me? No, Allan A Dale was never concerned with a common girl like me. He'd said it himself, I was a little plain for his taste.

Nettlestone was a quite village and the people who lived there really were greatfull for our help. The Mill wasn't running after Gisbourne had closed it down so it was up to us to provide the whole village with bread and grain. At first I remember them not wanting our help, thinking they would be punished if the Sheriff learnt we had helped them. Then one little girl got sick and with our medicine and food she was back to full health in a matter of weeks. It really is sad that something like that had to happen for the whole village to trust us.

"Thank you" One woman said as we passed her a bag full of bread, vegitables and other neccessities.

"Bless you, children, Bless you" One man said as we passed his son a sack of food and a little velevt purse filled with a few gold and silver coins.

"They really do depend on us don't they" I said to Allan as we watched the children of Nettlestone sit happilly upon a blanket, eating their new found food.

"Yeah, they do" He said turing away and heading back to the outskirts of Sherwood. Again we began to walk in silence and I really couldn't stand it. All day I'd wanted to know what he ment by his earlier comment. Did her really care or was he just being cocky Allan A Dale.

"You know what you said earlier. About seeing me cry, why'd you say it?" I asked and stopped walking hoping he would to. My wish was granted when he stopped and turned to look at me.

"I just wanted to see how you were" He said as if it was the most simple thing on the planet. I felt my shoulders shrug as I realised he was only being a concerned friend.

"Oh. Right. Okay then" I said as I began to walk again. I walked passed him but was stopped when he held onto my arm.

"I hated seeing you cry" He said again. short and simple. I didn't want short and simple, I wanted long and detailed.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he moved to stand infront of me, his hand still holding me in my place.

"Um... Right... I'm not being funny but this should be easy to say... Well I ... I guess... Um..." He stammed and uttered his infamous catchphrase. I smiled and let out a small giggle. He looked at me and soon his ice blue eyes were staring back at me and I really didn't care that we were stood in the middle of Sherwood forest. I could have been strung up in Nottingham castle and not have cared.

"I guess, I'm trying to say ... I like you... I like you a lot.. I really didn't know how to tell you so I guess I didn't say anything ... Kate I guess well..." I stopped him by covering his mouth with my own. One simple kiss that made the whole world stop. Me and Allan. Allan and Me. He kissed me back and I felt myself smile. Soon I let him go and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you too" I whispered as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. This was it. It was finally out there. I'd told him that I loved him. I waited for his reaction, but it never came, well if it did I couldn't see it because soon he kissed me again. Not short and sweet like the first but tender and loving. He couldn't say it but he could show it. He loved me too.

We stood in the middle of Sherwood forest for what seemed like an age. Just stood there looking at eachother. His baby blue eyes staring back at my emerald ones. They really were his best feature. He was handsome and muscular don't get me wrong, but these things would age with time, where as his eyes would stay that boyish blue for a long while yet.

When we finally decided to head back to camp, we laced our hands together and slowly walked deep into the forest. We talked and laughed together like we had been together for years. Chatting about anything and everything it really was nice to know everything was out in the open.

We arrived at camp with only Robin and Isabella there. Obviously they realised what had happened and I must say Isabella almost killed me when she came and hugged me.

"Well we finally found someone to calm Allan A Dale!" Robin chuckled as we all sat round the camp fire. Robin and Isabella came clean about their _not so secret _meetings and the fact they didn't want to upset any of us, to which we laughed and said we knew anyway. They explained that Much and Juliet had been back and were out looking for us and the others. We giggled as we heard Much's high pitched voice as he entered camp.

"And just where have you two been?" He asked in a motherly tone, with his hands on his hips. We laughed and I rested my head on Allan shoulder who turned and kissed me on the head. Robin laughed as he watched Much as he glanced at us with confusion. He shook his head and replied for us to which Much looked outraged. I really didn't understand what it ment when Robin said ...

"They've been out collecting Honey"

**Next time;**

**"I'll be telling your brother who your new friends are so you'd better keep yourself hidden from now on" The Sheriff called as we ran from the castle grounds. I watched as a silent tear fell down Isabella's cheek. It wasn't enough he took my cousin of me, now he was taking her brother away. I really **_**HATE **_**the Sheriff. **


	5. I think I love her

_**Hello People xD**_

_**So, Here's another update before tonights episode of Robin Hood :)**_

_**Hope you all liked the Kate/Allan in the last chapter, because I had a blast writing it! So I'm also really glad you all like the little bit of Much/Juliet going on, they really do make a sweet couple :D Anyways, this chapter kinda puts a thorn in the works in that relationship but gives me more room to write so Robin/Isabella. Right so once again its time for the boring bits : I do NOT own the BBC's Robin Hood :'( and I am aware of the spelling mistakes becuase on the computer I write this on does NOT have word so I can't spell check, so please don't point it out because I already know! **_

_**Now I have a really special thank you to make : one of my constant reviewers has always left positive feed back in either comments or PM's. everysonghasanending has really made me happy that this story has been so well liked and recived so thank you so so so so much ! **_

_**Right so this chapter is dedicated to : FeliezNavidad, everysonghadanending, crabbyhopper and Narnel.**_

_**Thanks guys, Mia - x**_

**Kate POV**

The next few days passed in a peaceful silence. John and Tuck would go out into the forest together and train, John teaching Tuck basic skills on how to land fatial blows, while Tuck tought John some techniques that would keep him always one step ahead. Robin sunck off to the castle everyonce in a while to see Isabella, we could tell because everytime he returned from Nottingham he had a very very large smile on his face. Robin told us was feeling very on edge in the castle, like something was being planned. Much and Juliet kept themselves to themselves, around the camp and when we were handing out bags of supplies to the local villages. Juliet tought Much new recipes that greatly improved his _secret_ stew. While Much tought Juliet basics about being in the forest. Myself and Allan acted as normal, we did our jobs and enjoyed our time with the gang, it was just the added fact of we had a weight off our shoulders. We could be sat round the fire and hold hands with out speculation, so slowly wonder off in Sherwood on the way back to camp after hunting. But of course we had the usual jobs to do, we stole from the rich to give to the poor and stole much of the Sheriff' fortune. It was Friday before we actually got our first big mission of the week.

We had been on our way back from hunting when we heard the alarm. We sprinted towards the south road and split off into the usually positions. John and Tuck went left, while myself and Juliet went right. Much, Allan and Robin stayed in the centre and waited for our target to set foot in the trap we had set. Soon we heard yells as the coach got caught in one of the traps Tuck had designed. As myself and Juliet decended the slope we saw that the one of the coaches wheels were stuck in a pot hole that Tuck and John had dug not only two days earlier. The suprising thing was the soilders surrounded the coach as we heard a man yell from the inside. I looked in the direction of Robin, Allan and Much and saw them wonder into the open space and I took that as our que.

We slowly came down the rest of the slope and silently positioned ourselves behind two of the soilders that were guarding the coach as the others tried to pull it from the ground. I watched Tuck and John appear from the left and the three lads raise their weapons and run to start the attack.

I kicked my guard in the back of the legs and he fell to the floor, I swong my short sword at him and he ducked and stood to try and attack me. He came running towards me so I crouched down and he toppled over my hunched from, knocking himself on concious in the process. I turned around to see everyone had finished depsosing with the guards and were now gathered around the still toppled coach.

"This is an ambush!" Much yelled at the closed coach door.

"There's poor people going hungry" Tuck shouted in a terrifying tone.

"So you tell us what you've got" Allan said.

"Be honest with us" I demanded in a sweet and sugary voice.

"And we only take one tenth" Robin bellowed.

"LIE" John growled.

"or resist" Juliet added her voice clear and confident.

"And we take it all" Robin finished. We waited for the man to emerge from his coach, but there was no signs of moment, which visablly angered Robin who ran at the coach door and flung it open. Moments later he had pulled our a man who looked like a noble. He was dressed in thick red robes and had his hair lackered back which made him look.. well stupid. Robin through him to the floor and placed a foot on his chest.

"Who are you" He demanded. The man just smirked and tried to raise himself of the ground. Robin pushed harder on his chest and the noble looked like he would explode.

"My name is squire Thornton and you _outlaw _need to let me up" He demanded. Robin looked struck as we all realised who this man was. Isabella's husband. This must have been what she was talking about when she said she thought something was going on in the castle. They were bringing her husband to Nottingham.

"What buisness do you have here?" Tuck asked stepping closer to the now red faced squire on the floor.

"I have come to bring my wife home. Not before I give her a beating though" He laughed as Robin saw red. In a blur I was Robin decend on the man and begin to repeatidly punch and kick the squire on the floor. I watched as the rest of the guys ran forward and tried to pull Robin off Squire Thornton. I looked at Juliet and we silently agreed we began our run to the rest of the gang but were stopped as we were grabbed. I looked round to see that two of the guards had regained conciousness and then grabbed us to hold us a knife point. I tried to struggle but then the arms of the guard tightened around me. I watched as the guys pulled Robin off Thornton and held him in their own arms. The Squire stood up and smiled and then turned to us. The guys followed his eye line and looked at us square in the eye.

"Let them go" Allan said raising his swords to the squire, who was again smirking.

"Now, you are going to stand there as I take this beautifull young ladies to Nottingham with me." He said as the guards started to push us towards the coach which was being pulled up right by the remaining concious guards. I watched as the gang stood helpless and we were bundled into this coach and were taunted by Thornton. I glanced out the window and caught one last glimps of Allan before we began to ride off towards Nottingham.

Soon we were inside the castle gates and were being dragged towards the great hall. I heard Juliet's low sobbs as we were thrown to the floor infront of the Sheriff and Gisbourne.

"Well, these are beautifull ladies. Another two for your onterage?" The sheriff asked as he walked towards us. He stopped infront of me and lifted my face with his index finger. His face came dangerously close to mine as his hot breath flew across my face. Never before had I wanted to see Allan so much in my life.

"What are your names?" He asked as he let my face go but pulled me up by my already bruised arms.

"Kate" I said simply as he nodded and looked at a quivering Juliet.

"Juliet Berton" She said as I cursed her. Gisbourne stood and walked over to her. He'd recognised her as the woman he was to be sent.

"I think you belong to me" He whispered in her ear loud enough for us to hear. I watched as a tear fell down her cheek as she lowered her head.

"I think I will show, my new ... possesion around the castle. Please excuse us" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the big oak door.

"Please!" I screamed

"Take me.. Leave her please ...She's just a child!" I yelled. Gisbourne took no notice and pulled Juliet out of the door and away from me.

"If you would Sheriff, I would like to sent my new servant to Isabella's quarters so she can help her pack and then we shall be out of your hair" Thorton said as he pushed me towards the guards that had forced me here. The Sheriff gave a stiff nod and I was grabbed once more and pulled down the corridoors to Isabella's room. I was flung inside and quickly Isabella was at my side.

"Kate.. What's going on?" She asked as she helped me to stand.

"No time, Thornton's here and he want to take you back. His guards grabbed me and Juliet before the guys could rob him. Gisbourne recognised her and took her away. We've got to get out of here.. NOW!" I said as I pulled her towards her bed. She looked stiff but complied when I told her we needed to stick together.

"Look, soon they'll realise who I am and then they will sentence me to death. We need to get into the forest" I said as I ran to her draws and pulled out her clothes.

"What about Juliet. We can't leave her" Isabella said as she took the clothes from me and placed them in a small bag. I stopped and let the tears I had been holding in flow. I cried and sobbed and Isabella dried my tears and rubbed my back.

"We'll get her back. I promise" She whispered as I regained composure. Soon we were packing Isabella's bag and making a plan to get out of the castle. I knocked on the door and a guard pulled it open.

"I have been told to bring my mistress to the courtyard to be ready to leave with my master" I said in a quite voice as the guard looked down at me through his heavy armour. He nodded and let us pass. We walked silently down the corridoor untill we began to run to the courtyard. Soon we were there and were getting the horses ready so we could make a quick get away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice called as I looked up. The Sheriff was stood at the top of the stairs with his guards behind him.

"Well, I never really did listen to you and your rules" I yelled back and pulled myself onto my horse. I heard the sheriff curse and the guards come towards us. I pulled on the reins and followed Isabella towards the open castle gate.

"I'll be telling your brother who your new friends are so you'd better keep yourself hidden from now on" The Sheriff called as we ran from the castle grounds. I watched as a silent tear fell down Isabella's cheek. It wasn't enough he took my cousin of me, now he was taking her brother away. I really _HATE _the Sheriff.

We rode off into Nottingham and crashed our way through the gates seperating us from Sherwood. We road off at full speed and didn't stop until we reached the edge of the camp. We both pulled ourselves off the hores and ran into the camp. Thankfully the gang were there and we managed to get though without getting caught in any traps.

Allan was stood by the fire leaning on his swinging ladder when he saw me. I ran at him and flung my arms around him. I sobbed as he kissed my hair and whispered in my ear. I really didn't know how much I'd missed him untill this moment. After I regained composure I turned to the rest of the group. Isabella was still hanging onto Robin. Tuck and John came and hugged me and told me how great it was we were both okay.

"Where's Juliet?" Much asked as myself and Isabella looked at eachother. We all sat down and myself and Isabella retold our story. I told how Gisbourne recognised her and that she'd been taken away.

"We have to go save her!" Much yelled as he stood and ran over to the door.

"Much we need a plan. We need to wait" Robin said as he walked over to Much and put a comferting hand on his shoulder.

"No. We need to go now!" He yelled, going red.

"Wht? We need to wait" Tuck said as Much walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt. The next thing he said shocked us all.

"Why? Because I think I love her!"

**Next Time**

_**I couldn't believe I was stopping my own cousins wedding. I mean I'd always imagined this day, but I thought I'd be walking her down the isle, not waiting in the wings ready to ruin her 'big' day. **_


	6. Together at last

_**Hey Guys, **_

_**OMG I'm so so so so sorry that I havn't updated ! Here's my lame reason.... drum roll .... I had a citizenship exam and I didn't revise cause I've been so busy writing this! The next chapter will be up on either Sunday or Monday xD .So we've got some Kate/Allan, and finally in this chapter some here we go with the boring bits... But I thought I'd have Much introduce them for me:**_

_**Much -" Mia does not own the rights to the BBC's Robin Hood, becuase if she did I would have found the perfect girl for me already. Also she is aware of the spelling mistakes and grammar errors as the computer she writes this on does not have a documnet she calls microsoft word."**_

_**Cheesy or WHAT?! **_

_**Right this is the part where you come in! In your reviews tell me who you'd rather see Robin with Isabella or Allan's siter Annabelle? (Who will be introduced in the next chapter).**_

_**Anyways Thanks ! Love Mia - x**_

**Kate POV**

It had been a week since Much's shocking revolation. Obviously only the blind among us hadn't realised which thankfully was only Tuck and John. We'd been back and forth to the castle countless times but we couldn't get anywhere near Juliet. Gisbourne was keeping her well guarded. The only time she was to be allowed out was today. Her wedding day. Gisbourne had announced two days ago that he would marry Juliet in Locksley infront of the whole village. This was the only way we would be able to get to Juliet.

Isabella had fitted in well with the group. She got on well with John and gave Tuck his own space. She chatted with Much wildly about nothing important and she was able to joke around with Allan. We got on well together and didn't mind being in eachothers space and it was nice to see Robin acting happy and alive once again.

We were all at camp going through the plan once more. Tuck and John were going to be planted in amongst the villagers hidden by clokes. Robin, Much and Allan were to be dressed as the guards protecting Juliet, while I had travelled to Locksley the days before and had been given the duty of playing the parts of Juliet's maid, obviuosly Gisbourne didn't recognise me. Isabella was going to stay with my Mother and Maggie ready to help me get Juliet out of the way when the fight started.

"So everyone knows what they've got to do?" Robin said as we sat around the fire. We nodded in response all of our throats to dry to we would be leaving, so it was time for us to get into costume. Robin, Much and Allan went and grabbed the countless guard uniforms we had kept after many trips to the castle in disguise. Isabella changed into a plain red dress with her hair pinned up in a simple bun. John and Tuck wrapped their cloaks around their arms and were ready to leave. I changed into the dress I had been given by Gisbourne. It was white with two very thin straps, their was a cut in the back and different size jewels had been sown on the dress, it was floorlength and elegant. Obviously Gisbourne was sparring no expence with this wedding.

"Come on Kate!" I heard Tuck yell as I pulled my hair up and held it in place with a jewl covered dagger. I looked down at myself and nodded at my apparance and ran to join the gang gathered in the forest. When I arrived the gang were staring so I assumed I had something on me.

"What? Is there a mark on the dress?" I asked as I spun round trying to loacte the mark on this pure white dress. They all shook thier heads and I shrugged and began to walk off in the direction of Locksley.

When we arrived the village was a buzz. Music was playing and children were dancing in the street. I noticed all the women were in red. All the men in white. I quickly walked towards Locksley manor with Allan, Robin and Much all behind me. Looking like my escourt for the preperations. No one gave us a second look and we quickly entered Locksley manor. We were directed to Juliet's quaters where we were told she would be waiting.

When we entered the room she stood her head low. Her hair was tangled and her skin looked red. I was convinced she had not slept in the days leading up to her wedding. She was hunched over and her body seemed to slump as she walked towards us. She didn't look up as she spoke other wise she would have known who we were.

"I have been told that you will get me ready for my wedding to Gisbourne" She stated as I playfully smiled and walked towards her.

"Well... Before we rescue you that is" I said. Her head sprung up and she ran towards me, tears flowing gently down her cheeks as she rested her head in my shoulder. I stroked her hair and told her everything would be okay. She seemed to relax and looked up. Noticing the guards she began to panic again.

"Kate... Guards... They Know! What are we going to do Now?!" She said slowly backing away from the three fake guards. I watched as Much stepped forward and slowly removed his helmet.

"Shh... It's us. It's me. Much" He said as Juliet ran to him. The next thing I knew her lips were pressed to his and they were swaying slowly in the middle of the room. Oblivious to the rest of us.

"I hate to interupt but we really need to get this fake wedding under way" Robin said as the two broke apart and blushed a bright shade of red. Soon Juliet was ready. Her hair was no longer matted and her skin was it's normal pale colour. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and if it wasn't a fake wedding I would have been very proud of my baby cousin today.

"So that's when you punch Gisbourne and run towards Kate who will get you to your Aunts while we make sure he doesn't come after you" Much explained to Juliet was we prepared to leave the manor. She nodded, to scared to speak. I didn't know what to say. How do you tell your cousin to relax on her fake wedding day?

The guys gave us one last smile and placed their helmets on. We walked out of the manor into the blazing sun. I walked behind Juliet careful not to step on the train of white material. I looked round and spotted where everyone was stood. Allan, Robin and Much were infront of Juliet walking slowly towards a smirking Gisbourne. Tuck was stood in the crowd that surrounded the enterance to Locksly church. Isabella was stood with my mother and sister near to Tuck cheering and waving as Juliet passed them. Finally John was in the church sat on a large pew at the back, surrounded by children playing with his beard. I heard one of them ask if he was a giant, his response was a low growl.

As I stood in the Church to Juliet's left I thought about how strange this situation was.I couldn't believe I was stopping my own cousins wedding. I mean I'd always imagined this day, but I thought I'd be walking her down the isle, not waiting in the wings ready to ruin her 'big' day. Soon it was time for the vows and I ready myself to get Juliet out of the way. Gisbourne said his vows and gave a sly look towards the congragation as if tho suggest the things he wanted to do once he and Juliet were man and wife.

Soon it came to Juliet's vows and she got to the point where she was supposed to say I do. She looked at the priest. Then at Gisbourne. Then at me. I gave a stiff nod and she turned round.

"I don't!" She yelled and threw a punch at Gisbourne. Obviously she had put a lot of effort into it as he toppled to the floor with blood streaming out of his nose. I grabbed her hand and pulled her threw the crowd and towards the door. I heard Gisbourne yell for guards only to be met with another punch, I assume was from Much. I pulled Juliet towards Isabella who was with Mother and Maggie who were waiting with horses. Quickly Juliet and Isabella shared a hug and Mother gave her a kiss on the cheek. Isabella pulled herslf onto the horse and grabbed Juliets hand. Together we got Juliet onto the horse.

"Go! I'll see you at camp" I said as I ran towards the church. I ran into the building to be met by a sword to my throat. Gisbourne stood before me.

"She was mine!" He sneared as he pushed the sword a little closer to my skin. I smiled and looked him in the eye.

"At least let me die with my hair down." I said as I raised a hand and grabbed the dagger holding my hair up. I swiftly pulled it out slit Gisbourne's arm. He yelled in pain and crouched holding his bleeding arm. I crouched down to his level and smiled sweetly at him.

"She was never yours" I said as he sneared at me one last time. I stood and ran towards John who had cleared an exit for us. He nooded at me as I ran past and together we pulled to doors to the church shut. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Sherwood. Together we ran and didn't stop untill we reached camp. Tuck swifly walked to John and clasped his hand in his. Robin and Isabella were wrapped up in what looked like a heated discussion. Much and Juliet were sat in the corner of the camp and I thought it best not to disturb them. I slowly walked over to Allan and sat down on his lap. He smiled at me and I simply smiled back, happy to be with the one person that could make everything brighter.

"I think there's a toast in order" Robin said as he and Isabella joined the rest of us around the camp fire. We nodded and rasied our wooden mugs.

"To Much and Juliet. Together at last."

**Next Time**

**"I'm guessing you and Allan are together?" Annabelle said to me as we walked together through Sherwood. I blushed and looked down.**

**"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked as she chuckled slightly.**

**"By the way he looked at you. I've never seen Allan look like that at anyone. Apart from our Mother. A look of such love and devotion. You really must mean the world to him" She said simply. I could bet anything she didn't know how much those words had meant to me. She really had brightened up not only Allan's day but mine aswell. I think we'll get along. No. I **_**know **_**we'll get along, because she's a part of Allan and he's a part of me.**

_**Remember to leave a note in your review on who you want Robin to be with. Isabella or Allan's sister Annabelle.**_


	7. Annabelle

_**Hey, **_

_**So guys were about half way through now :( and I'm thinking about a sequel? (let me know what you think) Anyways, thank you so so so much for you support and reviews :D they make me smile! Um... I know that most of you are true Robin and Marian fans (As am I) but I won't be brining her back. (Please don't hate me!) So I will be pairing Robin with .... LIKE I'M GONNA TELL YOU !! (You'll have to keep reading to find out!) **_

_**Um... There is some mention of Will and Djaq in this chapter and some Allan and Kate Fluff (We all love it really!) **_

_**And once again here come to boring parts. I DO NOT OWN ROBIN HOOD. The bbc do, because if I did it would have been Allan kissing Kate last episode not ROBIN :( (was anyone else as annoyed as I was!) and also I am AWARE of the spelling mistakes! I cannot correct them so please do not point it out I don't have microsoft word so can't check Grammar or Spelling. **_

_**So thanks for reading and possbily reviewing! I love you for it! **_

_**Mia - xx**_

**Kate POV**

I was awake early this morning. The gentle breeze and humming of the birds pulled me out of my sweet slumber. I woke with a smile. Around my waist were two firm yet loving arms. Allan. My smiled widened. I turned over, proping myself up on one elbow so I could gaze at his face. He looked so peaceful, no signs of worry or pity, anger or fustration just peace. I gently ran a fingertip over his nose, his most hated feature. I remember when we were locked in the butchers and he tried to calm me down. I'd insulted him. Said in neck was too long. He'd only chuckled and said 'My Neck!.. Nose maybe'. Since that moment his nose had become my second favorite feature of Allan A Dale. I rested my hand on his chest, just above his heart. My eyes wondering to his closed eyelids. How I loved his eyes. The electric blue irises that could stare back in a mixture of emotion. His eyes fascinated me, always able to give away his true feelings.

I gazed at Allan a few moments more, before I was interupted by a gruff voice.

"It's rude to stare you know" My mouth curled into a smile as Allan's blue eyes connected with my emerald ones. I lent down slowly and placed a kiss on the end of his nose, something he smiled at.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as I led down facing him. He turned to gave me, pulling a strand of my messy blond hair behind my ear.

"Since you moved. I always wake up when you move out of my arms." He said as I smiled. Our conversation quietly stopped. We lay there looking at eachother out gaze never straying from the others eye.

Soon the sounds of Tuck and John, thundering out of thier bunks broke our silence. A small laugh from Juliet and a blushing Much. A red faced Isabella and an angry looking Robin.

"I suppose we'd better get up" Allan said, sitting up, before bending down to kiss my forehead. I sighed and pulled myself out of the bottom bunk myself and Allan shared. I walked through camp towards the small seats that had been crafted by old outlaw Will Scarlett. I was shocked when Allan told me about Will and Djaq. I'd grown up with the eldest Scarlett and was amazed to hear of his new life and love. Much and Juliet were in the kitchen, talking in hushed tones, something that was never a good sign. I smiled as I approached John. In so many ways he was like my Father. Holding me when I cried for my family. Helping me stand when I fell into a ditch. Laughing out of sympathy at my jokes that were terrible. He was the best Father I'd ever known. He was the only Father I'd ever known.

He opened his arms for a hug which I ran into, accepting my morning hug from '_Big Bear_'. Tuck was sat on his stool, leaning against the tree that petruded into the framework of camp. A smile on his face. Allan was sat inbetween myself and Tuck, a hand rested on my knee as he talked to the friar beside him. Robin and Isabella sat opposit us, facing away from eachother, as if determind not to look at the other.

I averted my eyes to the kitchen. Juliet was shaking her head while Much nodded his. As if to earge her on.

"What is it Juliet?" I asked. She sighed, herself and Much joining us on the wooden seats.

"While I was in Locksley, there was talk of a noble man and his wife being brought to Nottingham. They were to sign a packed of elegance to the Sheriff. They'll be carrying gold and travelling through Sherwood" She said. I turned to Robin his eyes a glow with mischief.

"Robin...." John said in a warning yet hesitant tone. But the earl only smiled and rubbed his hands together.

After some persuasion, we were all lying in wait for this noble man. Robin had said it was an excellent chance, while John called it dangerous and idiotic. I myself had no opinion. This money would provide for my family and so many like them.

Myself, Allan and John were waiting behind the sculpture of Dan Scarlett, waiting to fire arrows at the coach holding the Sheriff's guests. Much and Robin were waiting in full view, stood quietly chatting away with eachother. Isabella, Juliet and Tuck were on the ground aswell waiting in the woodland for Robin's signal.

Minutes passed and still no sign of the carriage. John began to hey adjutated, muttering his infamous phrase of 'This I DO NOT like.' I shushed him and kept my eyes glued to the roadm determind to be a quicker shot than Allan, which I was sure would make me look a fool. Out of the three of us Allan was the best shot, comming a close second to Robin himself.

Minutes passed and soon we all were bored. We could be on food drops not waiting for a coach that might not arrive.

I watched as Robin ran forward and out of sight. We waited and waited, Much being the only one to know his plan. Soon the waiting got to much for Tuck, who shouted Much's name. I strained my ears to listen, only to hear to sound of Robin's voice over Tuck's. The coach was on it's way. He told us to be ready with the arrows and for the others to lay low for the signal. A few moments more and we were joined by a coach in the clearing.

I watched as Robin and Much began to fight with eachother, throughing punches and kicks at eachother. The coach stopped at the sight of Much on the floor, Robin towering over him. A tall man dressed in a deep blue stepped out of the doors. His face was pale and covered in scars, which obscured his features. He showed no emotion. He slowly walked towards the two men, his voice low.

"What is going on?" He questioned. I waited for the signal keeping the arrow posed in my bow. Robin smiled and stood offering his down trodden friend a hand.

"This is an ambush" I smiled. The signal. I pulled the arrow back and fired. The arrow flew through the air and collided with the wooden wheel of the carriage. Allan and John did the same and together we fired more arrows. I could hear the distant voices of our friends giving out the usual speech of what we wanted and how much we would take. After firing enough arrows to stop the coach going anywhere, the three of us headed down into the clearing.

Tuck and Much were collecting the possesions of the man and his driver. Isabella and Juliet were stood not to far apart, thier weapons raised. Robin was no where to be seen.

"Where's Robin?" Allan asked as we moced towards Much and Tuck. The latter jerked his head towards the coach, which I now knew Robin was in. Together we helped the lads gather the money and jewls from that we were taking. Robin emerged minutes later gripping another person by the upper arm. I saw the noble man turn and lunge at the additional person. Tuck lunged too and managed to keep a grip on the out out control noble. Robin came towards us and clackened his grip on the Squires companion. I could now tell it was a women. She was dressed in blue, in comparison to the Squire she looked like a maid. A blue velvet cloak covered her face though I could see some curly hael hair pretruding through the gap.

"You have no buisness with my Wife. Leave her be" The noble man spat. I gave Allan a quizacal look, to which he shrugged. Robin only shrugged his shoudlers too and moved to stand infront of the woman. Carefully he placed his hands on the material of the hood and gently pulled it down.

I was struck by how beautiful she was. Her skin was light and fair, her lips were soft and pink and her nose was small and cute. Her hair was curly and a hazel colour. But her eyes. They weren't her eyes at all. They were Allan's.

I turned to Allan who was staring in shock. The young momen stood tall though and looked each one of us in the eye. Robin...Much...Tuck...Isabella...Juliet...John...Myself and then she stopped. Her eyes had collided with Allan. I watched as she visably began to shake, her eyes filling with tears.

Robin threw a glance at me. I shrugged at turned to Allan, his own eyes filling with tears. The young woman took a step forward.

"Allan?" Her voice was sweet but trembling with fear.

"Annabelle" He replied a sound of relief in his voice. Annabelle rushed forward and was squeezed by Allan's arms. She began to sob to which Allan ran a hand through her hair calming her down. I watched as a small tear came slowly down his own face as he turned to look at me. I could tell he was fine. He was smiling with his eyes. Soon the woman was calm again and Allan held her at arms length looking her up and down. I smiled as she turned to look at us. I chuckled a little as she pushed Allan infront of her slightly.

"Care to explain?" Tuck said as the two of them shared a glance.

"I'd like you to meet Annabelle... My baby sister" My mouth dropped as did everybody elses. Allan had a sister?

"It's nice to meet you" She said comming from behind Allan and walking towards us.

"This is Robin Hood" Allan said as Annabelle grasped his hand, thier eyes locking for a brief moment.

"Little John and Tuck" He added as once again she grasped the hands of the two large men.

"Juliet, Isabella and Much" He said as she exchanged embraces with Juliet and Isabella and grasped Much's hand.

"And this is Kate" Allan said looking from his sister to me. She came forward and squeezed me tightly.

"It's nice to meet you" I said polielty as I glanced back at Allan. He wasn't looking at his sister. It was the noble he was looking at. Hi eyes flashed with anger and I knew his next move. I ran infront of the Squire as Allan lunged, trying to stedy himself when he saw where I was stood.

"Kate...Move" He said his voice full of resentment. I watched his eyes never straying from the cowering noble behind me.

"No. Your are NOT doing this. You have a sister to protect. He won't come here again. Please. Don't do something you'll regret . Please if not for me. But for your sister." I begged as he looked at me. I saw his eyes soften as he glanced back at Annabelle and the gang. He hung his head and walked over to me. I sighed against his chest as he kissed my hair, running his hand down my arm. Lacing our fingers together.

"Take care of him, wont you boys" Robin said to John and Tuck who nodded smiling.

"Allan come with me" Robin said as Allan looked down at me and gave me a slight smile. He let my hand drop from his. And walked off into the forest with Robin. Isabella, Juliet and Much all walked off back to camp, the latter two walking arm in arm.

"Let me show you back to camp" I said to Annabelle, not wanting her to stay around John, Tuck and her husband. She nodded greatfuly and together we began to walk.

"I'm guessing you and Allan are together?" Annabelle said to me as we walked together through Sherwood. I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked as she chuckled slightly.

"By the way he looked at you. I've never seen Allan look like that at anyone. Apart from our Mother. A look of such love and devotion. You really must mean the world to him" She said simply. I could bet anything she didn't know how much those words had meant to me. She really had brightened up not only Allan's day but mine aswell. I think we'll get along. No. I _know _we'll get along, because she's a part of Allan and he's a part of me.

When we got back to camp, Much was in the Kitchen with Juliet. Robin and Allan were sat chatting with Isabella and John and Tuck were training once again. Together we sat down at joined in the conversation, laughing and joking when necessary and listening when we needed too.

As I looked round the group of people I was with, I couldn't quite place the mixture of feelings that I had for these people. The only feeling I was sure of was Love. The love for a Father. A sister. A brother. A cousin. A friend._ A one true love_.

**Comming up!!**

**"Seriously Robin. Why are you being like this! I can't believe you'd do this!" Isabella screamed at Robin as myself, Juliet and Annabelle tried to pull her away.**

**"Why are we even talking about this! It has NOTHING to do with you!!" Robin yelled ripping himself out of John's vise like grip.**


End file.
